


Tease, plain and simple

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, everything else happens behind closed doors, i'm such a tease, noct gets himself tied to a bed, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct wants Gladio to help him with something for Valentines day.  Noct may have not thought his request through with a clear head.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me as I run in drop this and flee. 
> 
> This is a tease, everything happens behind closed doors so no smut here, sorry! This silly little idea popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Gladio nearly spit out his drink as Noct continued to babble on nervously. The alpha rarely if ever talked about this kind of thing and it caught him off guard. “So you want me to do what exactly?” Gladio asked hoping he hadn’t simply misunderstood his mate. 

The prince got even more flustered and was turning a lovely shade of pink. “I’m asking you to help me out this one time, cause I wanna surprise Prom and Iggy.” 

“Yeah I got that part already. It's how you’re gonna do it that’s got me confused.” Gladio tried to clarify as he stared across the kitchen table. 

“Oh emm gee are you really going to make me say it again?” Noct desperately wailed as he waved his hands around dramatically. 

“I want to make sure I heard you correctly.” 

“Fine,” Noct grumbled with a pout, “I want you to tie me to the bed as a surprise for Ignis and Prompto, ya know for Valentine’s day.” 

Nodding curtly Gladio smiled. “That’s what I thought you said. We talk’n clothed? Naked?” Noct began turning an even darker shade of pink, thus answering his question. “Okay -- what’s in it for me?” 

“Wha? Come on! You had your fun last weekend!” Noct huffed. “If I remember correctly I stayed out of your way until Monday!” 

Humming in agreeance Gladio debated about his options. Obviously he could help, but he was having too much fun making Noct squirm. “So just tie you to the bed, that’s it. Nothing special to go along with?” 

“Yeah.” Noct mumbled as he sank further into his chair. 

Deciding to take pity Gladio sighed and nodded his head. “Sure, I’ll help you out. One alpha to another.” 

Noct snapped his head up and almost smiled. “Really? Nothing funny though, you do the thing I want and then get out.” 

“Okay.” Gladio didn’t feel like dragging out Noct’s misery any longer. The prince was right, he’d had his fun already. Now it was Nocts turn. Their pack got along well for the most part, despite the fact it had two alphas. Their one concession had been how they handled Valentines day. Usually when they all fooled around it was either as a pack or in pairs depending on how they all felt. Things always went smoothly, no one fought. This system worked well until you threw in a completely made up holiday that focused solely on love. 

Their first Valentines day as a pack, so many years ago, had resulted in Noct and himself nearly fist fighting. The two alphas had felt they were entitled to all the spoils on that specific day. It was stupid and pig headed of them to not share but that’s just how being an alpha was sometimes. Ignis had suggested that perhaps splitting up the holiday over two weekends might be a better solution. Why this one day made them forget how to act like civilized alphas was a mystery, but that’s just how the cards were dealt. 

Every year they switched who first got to treat their omega, and beta, to a fun fest in bed. This was Gladio’s year so he’d already partaken in his indulgences the previous weekend. Now it was Noct’s turn. Gladio really did want his mates to enjoy themselves so he was secretly happy to help Noct do pretty much anything. 

“So when do you want me to truss you up?” 

“Um I dunno. How long do you think they’ll be at the market?” 

“I would guess another forty minutes or less. Maybe I should get you set up now.” Gladio offered seriously. Noct agreed and bolted from the kitchen. Following the younger alpha back into the bedroom revealed he had already gathered his supplies. Even though Noct had asked him for help it was obvious his mate was nervous. Borderline panicky if Gladio was being honest. 

After nearly fifteen minutes of fussing, fidgeting, and one instance where Noct summoned a dagger to saw at his rope bindings, Gladio had him secured to the bed. His legs were stretched out and tied at the ankles to each corner, and his arms were fastened in a similar manner. 

“You good? Nothing too tight?” Gladio checked. 

Noct tugged at his bindings and nodded. “Thanks for not messing with me.” 

“We can have our own fun later if you want.” The shield offered with a smirk. “Besides its not me you should be worried about. Once Iggy sees you like this he’s gonna devour you without mercy.”

“Prom would save me!” Noct blurted. 

Laughing brightly Gladio shook his head, “Oh I don’t think so, I believe he’d grab himself a bag of popcorn and enjoy the show.” 

“Nahhh -- noooo he would save me.” 

“Nope, he’d help Ignis. You know what it’s like when they team up. Especially with you like this.” Gladio indicated with a wave of his hand. The look of doubt that swept over Noct’s face was comical. “Holler if you need me to come rescue you.” 

“Wait! Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, I can think of someth--.” Nocts eyes went wide suddenly as the noise of the front door slamming shut interrupted his thoughts. “Shit they’re back!” 

“Yep! That’s my cue to sneak out and let you have some fun.” Gladio proffered as he slapped Nocts leg. “Remember to scream if you need me.” 

Noct made a lot of noises that evening. 

Thankfully most of them seemed to indicate he was having a good time. Gladio stayed close enough that if his name was called he could lend assistance. However, he guessed it wouldn’t be necessary. Ignis and Prompto were considerate lovers, and always made sure to take care of their alphas. Though Gladio couldn’t wait to bend Noct’s ear the next morning about all the juicy details. 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a request for more so this happened. :)

“Gladio wake up! Help me!” Was the call to action that made the shield pop open his eyes and sit up in a rush. 

Noct was hovering so close he nearly head butted him. “Wha’s wron--.” The rest of his statement died on his tongue when Gladio took in the alpha’s appearance. The crown prince of Lucis, future king, was stark naked and covered in hickies. “Are you okay?” Gladio asked groggily now that the threat level had decreased exponentially. 

“No! You have to hide me, they’re gonna get me.” 

“Who, daemons, the council?”

“No Iggy and Prompto!” He huffed dramatically. “They want round two and I just can’t handle it!” 

Oh, that wasn’t what he was expecting. Chuckling he laid back down on the sofa and considered his options. Having slept on the oversized sofa in the living room, to give Noct his space, meant there was no closet to shove him into. He wasn’t even dressed so trying to escape the suite wouldn’t work either. Sighing through his nose, Gladio simply reached out and tugged Noct closer. “C’mere, try and hide under the blanket with me. Maybe they won’t notice.” 

The air was knocked out of his lungs a second later as Noct scrambled to join him. The alpha burrowed into the barely existent space between his body, and the inside of the sofa. It was a flurry of arms and blanket as Noct worked to cover himself. Soon enough the slightly chilled skin of his mate was pressed up against his right side. The sound of a door opening cut their conversation short, and he was forced to pull the blanket up to cover Noct’s head.

Not one second later Ignis came into view, he was clearly on a mission. The moment he spotted Gladio he smiled sweetly and gracefully glided across the living room floor. “Love,” he cooed, “how are you this morning?” 

“Fine,” Gladio offered while trying to come off as calm and collected. Ignis could see through anything fake so that was a worry. Though it was hard to focus with Ignis staring alluringly at him. Damn his omega for always knowing how to make him hot under the collar. Ignis was wearing Gladio’s black sweatpants and nothing else. The man’s pronounced hip bones were struggling to hold his pants in place, and it took all of Gladio’s willpower not to reach out and touch. 

“Did you sleep out here?” Ignis queried with a raised eyebrow, completely ignoring Gladio’s internal meltdown. 

“Yeah, just in case princess needed anything.” 

“Hmmm yes Noct, the very alpha I’m currently hunting for.” Ignis admitted. 

“Not done yet?” Gladio asked cheerily as he tried to ignore the man flinching under the covers. 

“Oh he was quite delicious to play with last night. I assume you assisted in his presentation?” 

“Yep, us alpha’s we stick together.” 

“Well then you have my thanks, it made for a very enjoyable evening.” 

“Good I’m glad you had fun.” 

Ignis hummed as he began scanning the room. “Though he truly has disappeared.”

“Who, Noct? He’s not in the bathroom is he?” Gladio tried, thinking it might make Ignis go check. 

“Oh no, Prompto’s already looked there. He’s vanished it seems. I suppose he’s making us work for our prize.” 

Gladio was about to add more when Prompto came breezing out of the bedroom. “He’s not in there!” he pouted. 

Again, Gladio had to look, but not touch. Prompto was in boxers and an oversized t shirt, one pilfered from his collection. Why were they both doing this to him? Prompto’s blond freckled shoulder was peeking out from the neckline and begging to be kissed. 

Sucking in a breath Gladio shook his head. “I dunno, maybe he went to the guest bathroom?” 

“Oh I didn’t check there!” Prompto enthused as he spun around and swiftly walked away. 

“Uh what are you planning on doing for this next round?” Gladio asked. 

“Prompto and I have more things we wish to try and plenty of rope left over, so it only seems fitting we pick up fresh this morning.” 

Gladio laughed nervously, “sounds like you have a game plan.” Ignis merely hummed in response and stepped closer to sit on the edge of the couch. Noct twitched at the movement but Ignis wasn’t aware and continued to look down the hallway for Prompto. Working to think of anything that might give Noct a break, and not sound like he was being a cop out, Gladio finally landed on an idea. 

“Did his back act up at all?” This comment caused Ignis to turn and stare at him. 

“Oh -- I don’t believe so, but that is a concern.” Ignis pondered. “We were rather rambunctious.” 

“You’ll have to check when you find him.” 

Gladio reached out and began toying with the drawstring on Ignis’ pants as they waited. Neither one said anything for what felt like a solid minute. Then typical to Ignis he huffed out a sigh and began analyzing things. 

“Would he have said something if his back was bothering him?” 

“Dunno babe, like I said you’ll have to check with him.” Gladio knew from experience that this hiccup would most likely cause Ignis to abandon his current plans in lue of coddling Noct instead. Prompto returned while Ignis was ruminating. The blond shook his head and flopped down on the sliver of space left on the couch next to Gladio’s head. 

“He’s not there.” Prompto huffed. “I wanna have more fun with Noct and he’s disappeared!” 

“Dearheart, Gladio has brought up a good point, we might have aggravated his back last night.” 

Prompto gasped and reached out to grab Ignis’ arm. “Shit no, oh emm gee did we hurt him and he didn’t tell us?” 

“Perhaps that’s why he’s hiding.” 

The almost forgotten fourth member of his pack wiggled slightly at the comment. Gladio could tell that Noct was up to something. Without warning the prince shot his arm out from underneath the blanket, and grabbed a hold of Prompto’s hand. 

The blond shrieked and promptly fell off the couch. “Noct!” he shouted as he scrambled to get a better look. 

“Were you there the whole time?” Ignis asked with wonder. 

Noct didn’t answer, he simply nodded and tried to hide behind Gladio’s bicep. 

“Oh love, why didn’t you say anything? We would have found something else to do. I’m so sorry we upset you.” 

“And we didn’t mean to hurt your back!” Prompto added. 

“It’s alright!” Noct blurted. “My back’s okay, I just got overwhelmed and didn’t want to make you both feel bad.” 

“Did you have a good time last night?” asked Prompto with worry. 

Noct lifted his head and nodded furiously. “Hell yeah! It’s just with the two of you and only one of me, I couldn’t handle another round so soon. Maybe later tonight?” 

Both Ignis and Prompto got wide eyed and grinned wickedly. Gladio couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “Why don’t we help Noct relax for the rest of the day in anticipation of tonight's activities.” Gladio suggested. 

“I can help make breakfast,” announced Prompto. 

“Ah yes, food would be delightful.” 

“Before you do that, think you could get the tub going with hot water? I can take care of princess here, while you both get food started.” Gladio supplied as he began to slowly sit up. 

His beta was up in a flash and tugging Ignis after him. “The faster we get things going the faster we can all be cuddling on the couch!” 

Once they had run off Gladio refocused his attention on Noct. “Is that an acceptable solution?” 

Noct sighed and rubbed his face. “Thank you, I didn’t know what to do. I can’t say no to them. I love them so much.” 

“I understand. Come on I’ll help you get cleaned up.” Wrapping the blanket around his mate Gladio picked him up off the couch and headed for the bath. He knew Noct had to be exhausted to not put up a fuss at being carried. 

“They were in the shower when I woke up.” Noct announced quietly. “I could hear them laughing and planning. That’s when I ran to find you.” 

“I told you I was here for you.” Gladio smiled. 

The bath was nearly full when he deposited Noct on the edge of the tub. Pulling back the blanket again revealed the numerous love marks from the night before. “Were they trying to suck your blood?” He asked with a smirk. 

Noct sighed and shook his head. “No, but they got into a contest about who could leave the bigger mark.” 

Gladio could picture this happening easily. “Let me guess you cheered them on didn’t you?” The sheepish grin on Noct’s face was confirmation. “No wonder you needed a break.” Gladio snorted. “Come on the bath will make you feel better.” 

Noct willingly let Gladio lower him into the tub. Despite being an alpha himself Gladio enjoyed taking care of his mates, Noct included. He scrubbed him with the soap and washed his hair. Noct keened a few times at the touches. Clearly he was starting to relax. Time passed slowly as Gladio washed the soap away and massaged Noct’s shoulders. 

A small noise outside the bathroom made Gladio turn towards the door. Peering in like curious children, were Prompto and Ignis. Both looking far to assured of themselves, and obviously planning what they were going to do to Noct that evening. “Your fan club has arrived.” Gladio murmured close to Noct’s ear. 

The prince lifted his head and flinched. “I may need you to uphold your sworn oath to me later.” 

Chuckling Gladio squeezed his shoulder. “I’ve got your back, don't worry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
